Finnick's Dirtiest Little Secret
by FinnickLovesCeaser
Summary: Finnick has always been obsessed with Ceaser. The day of the interviews Finnick realizes Ceaser may just feel the same. The untold story of the epic romance between Finnick Odair and Ceaser Flickerman
1. I'll win for him

I've never been so nervous in my life. Not even on reaping day, or during training. Today is the day of the live interviews. I know going into the 65th Hunger Games I should have worse worries than this, but today is the day I will meet Ceaser Flickerman. I know I'm young, and it's so wrong, but I can't help myself. I've had the biggest crush on him for as long as I can remember, possibly the first time I ever saw him. His blue hair and amazing wardrobe drives me crazy. He's the reason I popped my first boner. Every night I dream, very, very, naughty dreams about him. Dreams a fourteen year old boy shouldn't have about a much older man. Wet dreams are the worst when your stylists wake you up to get you ready. It's pretty embarrassing to say the least.

I had requested a very suggestive outfit for his interview. I hoped my stylist would not disappoint. My heart and penis were throbbing as I stepped up on stage for my interview. Wearing nothing but a string attached to a seashell placed over my dick over my dick. The interview went by far too quickly. As I stood up to shake his hand I was shocked when Ceaser grabbed me in a tight embrace grabbing my ass and quickly whispering in my ear "Meet me back stage tonight I want to see the size of your trident" licking my ear lobe, and pulling away.

I came right there, in my pants. I sat in my seat watching him interview the rest of the tributes, but I couldn't stop the tingling sensation in my ear lobe. I'm jealous of every person he touches. Every hand he holds, every hug he gives, makes me cringe. Ceaser will be mine, one day. Maybe even today, he did say meet him back stage. As the interviews come to a close I become more and more nervous. My penis is throbbing again as I make my way backstage to find him. I turn a corner and spot his dressing room. Jillian my stylist stops me. "Where are you going young man?" oh crap what do I say? The truth! "Ceaser asked me to see him after the interviews. He said he needed to tell me some tips for the arena, it can't hurt can it?" Oh but I do hope it hurts. "Okay I'll wait out here; I'm supposed to keep a close eye on you." "I won't be long I promise" I lied. I'll take as long as we need. I will make Ceaser Flickerman mine tonight.

I have a full on boner by the time I reach his door. I swallow hard and start to sweat as I knock twice. "YES? Who is it?" "Umm it's Finnick Odair sir." A few seconds the door flies open, and there stands Ceaser in a blue silky robe. "Finnick…I'm surprised you actually showed up" "Why wouldn't I? You asked I came." "You're not the only one that "came" today" I looked at him shocked "what?" "Do you realize how unbelievably desirable you look in that outfit? Only a shell protecting your package" I stand there stunned, Ceaser finds me desirable, he has no idea what he does to me. My cock is so hard I feel like the shell is going to rip off. I don't know what to say, maybe I should just tell him how I feel. "Umm, you are pretty desirable yourself; actually you happen to be a fantasy of mine." I'm shaking now, and throbbing down below; if he touches me I might cum again. Suddenly before I could do anything Ceaser rips off his robe, revealing his naked body to me. I just stand there taking in his glorious fully naked body. He is beautiful. He has no body hair except for his pubes, which are shaved down and dyed blue. What happens next takes me by surprise, he grabs me, hard, and pushes me full force into a chair and rips off my shirt. With that I feel a little cum start to drips off my dick, out of my shell, and down my leg.

Ceaser stood in front of me with his bedazzled dick right in my face. "Suck me dry fish boy." I was a little taken back. "W-What?" I said with wide eyes. He smirked "You swim in the ocean all day long you like salty things." I tentatively began licking his cock. "Don't be shy." He said smiling approvingly. With that I began sucking long and hard even using a bit of little teeth. Ceaser moaned with pleasure with brought a smirk of satisfaction to mine. My fantasies were finally being realized. Ceaser then came inside of my mouth. I swallowed. Some of his semen trickled down my chin. It was dyed blue, and tasted of blue berries; I couldn't help but lick it all up. He put back on his silk robe "Well cum gobbler, I can say you just gave me the best blow job I've ever had." He thinks I really give the best blow jobs? I was on cloud nine! "So um, what do you want to do now?" I asked nervously. "Well you need your rest for the games tomorrow. I promise to return the favor, if you come out of the games a victor." I was now more than ever determined to win the games. He smiled stroking himself "I'll send you some things in the arena to remember what you're fighting for." He winks at me as I picked up my shell and put it back to leaving his dressing room. This would be my memory to carry me on throughout The Hunger Games.

As I make my way back up to my room, I can't stop thinking about Ceaser's bedazzled cock in my mouth. It looked and tasted amazing. My crew leaves me at my door where I can finally be free to think about Ceaser. I strip completely naked and jump into bed. I lay on my back think about everything that just happened. I can't believe THE Ceaser Flickerman is interested in me. I slowly make my way down to my extremely hard cock, and start to stroke it as hard as I can. I wish he was here right now so he can swallow my load that's just for him. I cum harder than ever, thinking about how he ripped the shirt right off my body. I want him; I want him in me, everywhere. He mentioned he would send me something to remind me of what I'm fighting for, I hope it's something really special, I wish he could just send himself to me. Tomorrow I wake up, get pampered, and then start the games. I'm ready to win it, just for him.


	2. A Victor is Erected

I'm standing on the pedestal in the arena, yet all I can think of is Ceaser. I have to live. I have to taste his amazing blue berry cock one more time. Oh no I'm popping a boner right here, Seconds before the games start and everyone in Panem watching me. "LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" What it's starting? I take off running wanting to put as much distance from me and everyone else. I spend the rest of the day walking taking a few breaks to jack off now and then. I find a cave with a nearby stream, I walk over to it and start to wash the cum off of my pants. I look up and to my surprise I see a parachute coming down. I grab it, it could be anything but I know it's from Ceaser, I open it and gasp. Inside are several nude pictures of him in various proactive poses, and large bottle of lotion, that much be at least a gallon. It's perfect. I spend the whole night jacking off. By sunrise the entire bottle of lotion is empty.

I hide in my cave most days, jerking off to the lovely dick pictures of my lover. When I sleep all I can dream of is him, his beautiful smile, and his sexy twinkly cock. While the games start to die down another parachute comes down, attached to it, a trident. I take out tribute after tribute until I've won. As I get lifted into the hovercraft, I get a hard on. I know it will be just days until I see my Ceaser. I've won them just for him. I will have to try as hard as I can not to jump on him during our interview and take him on the stage. Mmm boner just thinking about it.

My crew wakes me up on the flight and preps me for my interview with Ceaser. I once again asked to be dressed in a sexy outfit for my man. I settled for a see through blue top and short jean shorts, not sexy enough, but hopefully Ceaser enjoys it. Ceaser announces my arrival, "Ladies and gentleman, Your Victor, Finnick Odair!" I get a hard on at "Finn-" I love the way he says my name, I'm in a trance as I slowly make my way on stage and embrace Ceaser. He whispers in my ear "your cock will be inside me tonight" then pulls away. I can't take my eyes off of him the entire interview. He is the sexiest person I have ever seen in my life. The interview ends and we exchange another, while we grab each other's asses. I walk backstage and wait for everyone to leave. I finally work up the courage and a erection, then walk to his room. I go to knock, but to my surprise he swings the door open and grabs me by the collar, kissing me hard.

He pulled me inside closing the door and locking it. Ceaser kissed my neck moaning. "Finn I was so worried I would never see you again, I was so distressed I couldn't sleep, eat, or masturbate." A shiver runs down my spine at the thought of him being distressed over losing me. He kisses me passionately while ripping my clothes off. He's so good at multitasking. Since I won the games I got to be on top, although I would have been just as happy with Ceaser deep inside me. I was so hard and big I accidentally ripped his asshole to the point where I could completely crawl inside, I wouldn't be doing that till later. I also came so much he had cum coming out his mouth. When we finished our love making nearly eight hours later we laid panting on the floor. I would be going back to District 4 that day and I promised to try and come back as much as possible. Caesar sighed as he kissed me goodnight "your mom is so lucky she got to have you inside her for 9 months." I fell asleep lying in his arms.

I'm dreaming Ceaser is on top of me, his bedazzled dick poking me in the mouth. I squirm, yawn, and then gag as something huge and glittery hits the back of my throat. I wake up and realize my dream was real and Ceaser is in my mouth. "Good morning fish boy, your bottom this morning baby." My eyes widen and I start to suck as hard as I can. Before I realize what's happening he's off me and flipping me on my stomach. "W-what are you doing?" I stutter nervously. "I'm going to tongue fuck your ass then dye your hole blue." I scream when he spreads my cheeks and shoves his tongue deep inside, next thing I know he's shoving his cock in me, I feel every jewel on his cock as he goes in as far as he can. He tears my ass up, then cums inside, leaving my asshole Ceaser blue. "Now your ass is mine." He kisses me goodbye and I head for the train. I sit down and wince at the pain in my ass, but it felt so good. I miss my Ceaser already.


End file.
